Aura Synthesis
Aura Synthesis ( Reiki Gōsei) is a Subspecies Magic, being classified more as a spell, a type of both illusionary and magical skill technique used only by First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers bringing out the illusion of what it seems to be a real dragon's aura, scaring and nearly paralyzing the opponent due to the immense amount of aura threw at them. History Description By giving shape and size to his aura, the user expands his aura until a certain distance giving it any shape he desires such as a sphere or just a normal aura, by then, anything that enters the area covered by the aura which can be invisible will be felt by the user of it, yet this is very tiring to be kept for so much time since it drains so much ethernano to keep it, some expert and master users of this magic are able to extend it to a very big distance, with the highest being so far 200 meters depending on the shape of the aura. This technique also has a faster version in which the User gathers the ethernano fastly as he burst it towards an area, both people who were and who weren’t hit by the burst will begin to see the illusion of a Real Dragon standing at the side of the user, fear will begin to be instilled into the opponent due to the frightening features made by the Dragon which appears as a non-physical manifestation of one’s aura and strength. It is described as the power which imitates real Dragon's immense magical aura, however many Dragon Slayers aren't capable of using this, for using it, they must've at least have an immense magical power and an immense physical durability and endurance for their body to resist the deploy of so much magic and for their magic to don't go off too quickly, it seems only First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers are capable of using it because they are the only generations which experienced a Dragon's presence in the past. Apparently, the element of one may influence how his Aura works or reacts with the environment, for example people inside the radius of a Fire Dragon Slayer's Aura may begin to sweat and feel very hot depending on the amount of magic used by the Slayer, with this the user will be also capable of detecting people via the heat of their bodies, with enough magic, the surrounds may begin to burn slightly however as the amount of magic used increases the Dragon Slayer may tire faster, the effects on Aura Synthesis as said before will depend on the Slayer's element. Gallery Trivia *The author had the idea after creating many battle situations, he was also inspired in Intimidation from the Toriko Series & The application of En in the Hunter x Hunter Series. *Those are the requirements to use this: **Say the Slayer's element and their generation. **How did they learn or discover it **How and how much they use it. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Spells